Crimson Auburn Memories
by TriMinakami
Summary: <html><head></head>An apology fic for all the late updates. / Just a loooooong AnjuMaki fic. There are two parts that are MA, so... yeah. Read at your own pure mind's risk. / AnjuMaki, MA</html>


**Okay, guys, big announcement. I AM NOT UPDATING... for a limited amount of time. Because, you see, my keyboard decided to be such a huge dick that it keeps not working and then working and then you know what I mean. And I'm sick of that happening while I write my updates, so... have this chapter as an apology for the late chapters that will come soon. Hehe.**

**On a side notes... ANJU ISH LUV, ANJU ISH LIFE.**

- (NO, THIS IS NOT THE ANJUMAKI STORY I PROMISED ON MY PROFILE'S VOTE/POLL.)

- (NO, THIS DOES NOT TAKE PLACE IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS **OBSESSION**.)

- (YES, EVEN IF IT'S NOT THE SAME UNIVERSE AS OBSESSION, ANJU AND MAKI ARE STILL IN A HOT RELATIONSHIP HERE.)

- (BECAUSE WHY NOT?)

**EDIT:** OMG, GUYS, I FOUND AN EXTERNAL COMPUTER KEYBOARD while snooPINGAS usual around my house. I decided to mess with it and fix it, and OH GOD. IT WORKS. So now, forget getting a new laptop. I CAN GO BACK TO WRITING WITHOUT GETTING PISSED OFF! YES! So anyways, here's a fanfic to apologize for all the updates I didn't do. Hahaha, AnjuMaki lemon within this one.

**I do not own Love Live, yada yada yada.**

* * *

><p>The crimson pianist panted as she plopped down onto the sofa. Her mother worriedly glanced over her shoulders. "Honey, you doing okay?" she asked.<p>

Maki nodded, then grabbed a nearby glass of water. She took a huge sip from it. Recently, her father had decided that her skills as a doctor were dropping; thus, she was sent every Saturday to practice on some dummy bodies. On some occasion, her father would somehow 'borrow' an _actual dead body_ to let Maki practice her medical skills on.

While in most occasions they would be in some kind of air-conditioned room, which Maki didn't really care about that much, today, the building went through a long blackout. Her father didn't care, however, and had Maki continue he practice.

Furthermore, school had an early release todayー _'all extra time she had, other than your personal time after 5:00PM, goes to practice'_. That's what her father had stated. But today was even more different; her father had finally allowed her to go home at 8:00PM rather than 5:00PM. That was 3 extra hours used for doctor practicing.

In her life so far, Maki had to admit, this was the first time she felt incredibly tired.

...although nobody knew this, that statement had to be the biggest lie she had ever told her mental self.

"Believe me, honey, I didn't really want to push you that hard... but it's your father's choice." her mother said. "Just know that I'm sorry... oh, and also, you can eat the tomatoes on the desk. It's no one's."

"...okay, Mama..." Maki replied. Her mother walked away, and Maki was left sitting alone on the sofa. Grabbing one piece of tomato and biting into it, another sigh escaped the doctor-in-training/pianist.

She touched her lips, and recalled a memory of when she had first felt so tired. _It's been such a long time..._

Maki blushed, with a frown. "...Anju..."

✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽

The auburn dancer rested her chin on the pillow, the one that her hands wrapped around worriedly. Her expressions gloomy, she sighed while in her pajamas. It had been two days since her precious love had messaged her; it had been eight hours since they had seen each other at the restaurant. She missed her dearly. "I wonder..." she muttered.

Her hands reached for her mobile phone, placed on the nearby mini-desk.

Before she reached it, her other hand had smacked her own hand away; she winced. "N-no, that's right... she has practices and is probably tired." Anju sighed. "I shouldn't bother her."

Feeling even worse, the auburnette buried her face into the pillow she hugged.

As seconds passed by, she felt herself drifting to sleep. She feared that she might not get to see Maki as much as she used to be able to. Despite her calm composure and frequent mystical personality, and her teasing towards Maki, she admitted to herself that she was panicking inside.

Suddenly, the phone buzzed a bit.

She smiled and grabbed it, checking the contents of a mail she had just received.

_Ｆｒｏｍ： 'Nishikino Maki'  
>Ｍｅｓｓａｇｅ： 'Sorry, couldn't hang out with you today... doctor practices. You feeling okay?'<em>

A smile forming on her face, Anju giggled and texted back happily that; yes, she was okay. Just feeling lonely.

When she finished, her fingers pressed he send button, and the girl let out a dreamy sigh before letting out a quiet squeal into her pillow. Since tomorrow was Saturday, Maki had requested a break from the practices and arranged a... in a way, _date_, with Anju tomorrow. She couldn't wait for it!

Her fingers touching her lips, Anju smiled. "...Maki-chan..."

* * *

><p>Maki remembered clearly the first day she had met Anjuー the first day in years ever since she had last saw her.. Their was some kind of meeting. Kira Tsubasa had invited µ's over to chat with their group... or rather, she pulled Kousaka Honoka, the leader of the idol group she had been inー µ'sー into her building. Her excitement growing, Maki couldn't help but feel excited. Her and Anju, they were friends.<p>

No, they were much more than friends.

Childhood friends, one might say, but... she had promised her. She loved her, and she had promised her that one day, in the future, they would create a happy family together. Thinking back about it, Maki had turned extremely red while walking alongside her idol group.

She had been a little kid, so she thought you could just slap some ring onto your loved one's fingers, and bam. You are married.

But Maki didn't want anyone else to know. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of herself, nor in front of A-Rise, the super-famous idol group that she had also respected. So she mentally told herself _not_ to greet Anju like a childhood friend, and act like she didn't know her, until everyone was gone. Everyone except her and Anju, to have their lonely precious time.

Maki couldn't keep that promise to herself.

She ended up losing patience the moment she saw Anju's face in the room. She ended up almost crying, then tearfully running up to Anju. She ended up hugging her tightly. The girl kept on saying, "I missed you, I missed you so much...", much to the confusion of everyone else. Except Anju.

But no, Anju smiled gently. _Missed you too_, she would say, and then give Maki a kiss to the forehead.

✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽

To be honest, Anju was pretty surprised that Maki of all people wouldn't be able keep it in. For one, she actually thought that she herself would lose control and pretty much kiss Maki right there. However, rather than her losing control, Maki ended up being the one to break and tearfully reunite with her.

But for the auburn beauty, that was enough. She was happy.

_At least you still remember me._

They did explain everything later to their friends while in the room. Although there were many questions asked by the one known as Kousaka Honoka, and frequently by Koizumi Hanayoー who seemed like she would explode with some kind of squeal at any momentー Anju would simply smile and tell them things about their childhood memories.

Except for the marriage promise, of course. It was tempting for Anju to tease Maki, but she didn't want to do that now, right after the had just reunite.

But deep inside, Anju was worried and crying as well.

She cried for hours inside her mind, for she feared that

her dearly beloved Maki from childhood

would be in love

with another

man.

* * *

><p>Another thing Maki could recall was their first 'date', which, in a way, wasn't really a date. By then, way after their meeting, Toujou Nozomi had pretty much figured out everything she needed to know. How she did so, Maki couldn't tell, but she had a feeling that she should start hating those blasted cards that the purple-haired third-year girl carried. Having phoned Anju, Nozomi somehow persuaded the auburnette to go on a dateー especially after stating that Maki had a <em>surprise<em> for her.

The next thing she knew, Maki had been dressed up forcedly and told to go to the fountain near the town, at exactly 6:38PM. She didn't know why, but Nozomi had sounded like she would squeeze her breasts so hard that evening, Maki decided to go. She left early, at 6:04PM, for no reason.

"...it's been a few minutes now..." she had muttered to herself, while watching the clock. "Why do I have to stay here again?" She was just about to head home, until a voice gently called out to her.

"Maki-chan."

Turning around, Maki almost blushed instantly. "...A-Anju?" she whispered. The sight in front of her was beautiful, she had to admit. A gorgeous auburn-haired girl, dressed nicely, and... panting? "Are you... okay? W-what are you doing here?"

Anju gave her an odd stare. "...oh... it seems I was tricked, then." she muttered to herself.

"Huh? Tricked?" Maki, concerned for her childhood-friend... no, childhood _love_, grabbed her by shoulder. "What happened? Did somebody do something to you?"

For some reason, the A-Rise dancer seemed to blush. Maki hadn't been sure why, but she didn't really care about that at the moment. She needed to know if she could help in any way.

"Oh, it's nothing... Toujou-san just told me that you had a surprise for me, but I guess I was wrong to believe her."

Maki frowned. _Nozomi?_ She almost gritted her teeth, but calmed herself down. _Why am I getting angry? We're just friends... that's all... Nozomi's just messing around, I'm sure of it._ She convinced herself just that. But, no, if you compared this to a game, Anju was not just a CPU. She was a really smart and tricky player who could change all your choices.

"Maki-chan...?" Anju grasped he friend's hand with her own, and smiled as fog materialized from her breath. They were sure that this weather, the snow, the _winter_ itself, were trying to make them shiver and fail at something. "...if you don't have a surprise... that's alright."

Maki flinched. "O-oh, uh, yeah... okay..." _Damn it, Anju._ She bit her lips. _Why must you look so... cute?_

As the crimson pianist tried to prevent anymore blushes from appearing, Anj frowned. She noted that Maki looked like something bad was happening in her life; perhaps she should help. "...is something the matter, Maki-chan?" she asked. Maki flinched again. "If you need any help, you know I could help you..."

_You ARE the problem!_ Maki wanted to scream. However, she made sure to keep it from causing problems. "U-uhh... it's alright, nothing bad is going o-"

Her friend suddenly gave a quiet squeak. "Oh, my... Maki-chan... are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Your lips... they're bleeding..."

_Crap._ She must have bit too hard, she thought. "O-ohh... that's alright, I'll just get some tissu-"

"Don't move." Anju stated. She had her own pack of tissues, and had taken some out already. Maki blushed when the auburnette started rubbing the tissues on her lips; "Yes, I know you can do it yourself, but just hush." the girl. Reluctantly, the pianist nodded.

✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽

Anju was pretty sure that she would lose control of herself any moment. If only Maki was hers, she mused inside her head. _If only..._

When the blood stopped flowing, she smiled. "There, Maki-chan. It's alright now." Without any hesitation, she stuffed the tissue with mini-amount of blood into her bag. Maki just pouted and looked away, Anju resisting the squeal inside her throat.

"Still... I- I could've done it myself..." the pianist muttered.

With a giggle, Anju playfully went around her friend and hugged her from behind. "And that's why you're so fun to tease, Maki-chan~"

An embarrassed growl escaped her lips. Maki felt heat rush to her face. "S-shut up, Anju... god." she said. "_No wonder I love you so much..._" the girl secretly muttered under her breath, by accident. But if Maki knew anything better, it was her habit of whispering things when someone is near her.

Anju blushed. "...I believe that is... a confession..." she said.

When Maki realized that she had been heard, she realized how stupid she had been. _O-of course she'd have heard! She was hugging me!_ Anju noticed that Maki had tears emerging, along with even more red stripes. She was probably going to run away, like all those clichéd girls from those soap operas. To prevent what she knew Maki would do, Anju grabbed Maki by hand. "W-wha... let go, A- Anju..." Maki muttered, facing away.

The auburnette shook her head. "...Maki-chan."

"S-stop it, don't... don't say anything..." Maki growled. "Please, just... let me go..."

"Maki-chan." she repeated. "Listen to m-"

"_Please._" Anju stopped the moment she recognized a tone within Maki's voice. The crimson pianist was literally _begging_ her, and there was a great amount of disbelief and pain and sorrow within her eyes. "_I beg you..._"

Falling silent, Anju softened her grip, but then Maki also stopped pulling her sleeves weakly. Both stood, one in front of another, having no idea what to do anymore.

The auburnette had been pretty sure that she would cry, at that moment.

But instead, she spun Maki around and kissed her luscious lips.

And at that moment, with great surprise, Maki slowly and gently softened into the long kiss, ignoring the amazed looks of passing-by citizens, ignoring the squeals of some yuri fanboys and fangirls, ignoring the cold snowflakes falling on her head, everything. Time stopped for both of them, and if one thing was clear...

..._it was that the other's lips tasted sweet._

The clock struck 6:40 at that moment, and a fountain behind them suddenly erupted, putting everyone there in a state of awestruck. Many swore that the image of the two kissing in front of the fountain was definitely the most beautiful sight they have ever seen.

* * *

><p>Her most precious memory, however, Maki was sure it had to be that night the spent together when Maki's parents were overseas. They had to spend several days doing their doctor business, which Maki no longer really cared about, ever since she had been recruited into an idol. Anju decided to stay with Maki, so as to not let her girlfriend get 'lonely'.<p>

And to be honest, Maki squealed really loudly.

Both mentally, and both in her house.

Most importantly, however, Maki remembered the way Anju would kiss her. She remembered how passionate the kiss had started, with their lips pressed against each other. And then, how it suddenly started turning heated and lustful when Anju had nipped on her lips, surprising Maki, and slipped her tongue in. It was a new form of kissing that Maki swore she had never seen or heard of before.

With sweat pouring down their bodies, they eventually took this to the bath while planting some more heated kisses on each other's hot lips. They hastily stripped each other off, and threw them aside as both girls lead each other into the tub with nothing but kisses, tongues, and meaningful glances that seductively invited both to nothing but their bodies.

All in all, Maki couldn't really believe what was going on during the time of the heated make-out. Was it real? Was it a dream? Was she hallucinating? She didn't know. But what she did know, was that she was enjoying this _'a fucking lot__'_, as said by her mental thoughts. It was the first time she had ever cussed, even if it was just a mental thought begging Anju to make Maki hers, but Maki supposed she could let this slide because it was worth it.

By the time the crimson-haired girl regained control of her actions, the showerhead had been sprinkling hot water all over their naked bodies. Anju had by then started sucking on her tongue, wet _smack smack_ noises appearing everytime her lips smacked against Maki's volunteering mouth. Her saliva rolled down her chin, some even going to Anju's mouth, and Maki was sure that Anju must have loved tasting her drool or something. While their kiss was in progress, Anju had been rubbing her wet slippery body against Maki's, pinning her against one side of the tub. Her arms were wrapped around the crimson girl's neck lovingly, and Maki did the same, wrapping her hands around Anju's stomach, rubbing more water around their bodies. She felt even more turned on as Anju moaned, savouring the taste of _her_ tongueー not any other girl's or guy's, not some other lover that could've been with Anju, but _her_ tongue.

And then, when Anju stopped, Maki whimpered. "That was... hot..." she remembered herself saying during that heavenly moment. But, Anju then pulled her up, and had her sit on an edge of the bathtub. Maki was confused, wondering what else Anju was doing to teach her about what two girls could doー and what she was going to do to her.

Anju got up as well, with a smug grin, and went down to her breasts. By then, Maki seemed to have understood what Maki wanted to do; thought she was confused how this would help. Breastfeeding _is_ a technique used by women to feed babies, after all, and Maki was pretty sure Anju wouldn't have gotten anything good out of sucking her breasts. Nevertheless, she didn't stop the auburnette, and after Anju reassured her that this would feel good, a few seconds later, Maki found herself proven really wrong. She tried to make sure she didn't grasp Anju's hair too tightly when she lightly pushed her face deeper into her chest; the way her girlfriend's lips wrapped themselves around her erect nipples really made her feel good. Anju's mouth, as she had already found out during their make-out session, were incredibly warm. The dance then gently teased her and circled her nipples with her tongue, which slightly tickled, but turned Maki on even more.

Within a few seconds, again, Maki was proved wrong even further when Anju started sucking her breasts as well. An intense feeling of pleasure spread through her body, from her breasts to her mind, almost blinding the crimson-haired girl with white and blankness as she let out more moans.

She had come to this conclusion; that Anju was probably doing this not because she wanted milk, but because she loved hearing her moans. Anju later confirmed this when she said that she loved hearing a lovely girl's moans such as Maki's, but before Maki can say anything in denial, she felt a jolt of intense pleasure around her lower body.

It was unbelievable. Maki was speechless, not that she could talk anyways. The soft tiny skin rubbing at her... _thing_, what was it called? Ah, yes, she had leant that term. Her _clitoris_, oh, that slender finger rubbing it oh so gently... it felt like she was dying, of pleasure, of _intense_ pleasure. Was she in heaven? Or even better, was Anju some kind of angel? If so, she was doing a great job of letting Maki have the time of her life. "Hmm... you're wet here..." Anju would then mumble while switching her mouth to the other breast, Maki letting out more cries, begging for more. Her fingers then pinched Maki's clit; the crimson girl arched her hips forward with a jolt, squeaking rather loudly.

The auburnette giggled, while the crimsonette pouted. "M-mou... Anju- yaaah..." she tried to say, but the stimulation of her lover's fingers prevented her from fully finishing any sentences.

"Hihi~ you seem so eager to do this, Maki-chan..." Anju whispered. She then stopped sucking her lover's breasts and leaned up towards her face. "So wet on the outside... _I wonder how wet you'll be on the inside?_"

Maki blushed an intense red shade, but she knew where this was going. "...h-hmph... bring it..." she muttered and looked away. Giggling, Anju took Maki's lips again, and both indulged themselves to another tongue-filled kiss, exchanging their salivas around, while Anju slowly inserted her index finger into Maki's dripping clit. She moaned in the kiss, and Anju pushed her body against the crimson girl's, rubbing their naked skin together, pushing her finger deeper into Maki. She twitched her finger around inside her lover, touching as many areas as she could. The sweet nectar coating Anju's fingers were making it easier to slide through her walls as well. Maki moaned louder and bucked her hips in rhythm to Anju's fingers; the auburnette, in return, slowly added another finger in, thrusting her two fingers in and out of Maki's dripping pussy. "H-hmnn, Anju... mnn..." the girl would frequently say, and the tone in her voice, calling out lustfully for her lover's name, would be like music to her ears.

"Does it feel good, Maki-chan?" Anju had asked at this point. "Do you love it? Maybe you want me to put in another finger?"

Shyly, the crimson-haired pianist nodded, and Anju smiled sweetly. She attended to her lover's lips as her fingers thrusted in deeper, adding in a third finger. Maki moaned louder, her hips bucking in rhythm, and she applied more force to her arms. Anju accepted the even tighter clutch and kissed her harder, pushing her fingers deeper and deeper.

"H-hmn! M-mmphhh, A-Anju!" Maki screamed lustfully. Her walls clenched even tighter around the three fingers inside her.

"Are you close, hun?" Anju asked with the most beautiful smile Maki swore she had ever seen. She nodded, and Anju chuckled. "You can let it all out, Maki-chan." she said. And the next thing Maki knew, she felt everything pour out her pussy as her entire vision turned white.

"_A- Anjuuu!_"

✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽

Anju giggled as she remembered the expression on her girlfriend's face when she screamed her name out loud. It was extremely cute, the blush on her face as well, and when Maki's body shook at her own climax for a few seconds, Anju had thought she would faint right there. When Maki had calmed down, the two got out of the shower and head to bed. There, Maki had felt sleepy after their love-making and cuddled up against Anju's naked body.

She remembered how warm her lover's body had felt. _So warm..._ Anju seriously wanted to do it again.

"Nghh... Anju..." Maki had whimpered, burrowing her face into the auburnette's chest

Giggling, the dancer brushed her hand through Maki's hair. "Did you enjoy it, Maki-chan?" she asked.

Steaming, the pianist nodded.

"That's great... hearing your moans made me really happy, y'know~" Anju told her.

Hugging her with more force, Maki mumbled, "S-shut up..."

"Hihi~" the auburnette giggled. The two lied still with each other for a few minutes, looking into the ceiling. That moment, Anju had actually- and uncharacteristically- felt really nervous. What was going to happen next? Who was going to say what first, and if Maki, what was she going to say? They had just have sex... in a way. "...Maki-chan?" Anju asked. _Oh well. I asked first anyways._ When no response came, she asked again, but was met with a long period of silence. She glanced down at her lover._  
><em>

What she saw was the cute, innocent, asleep face of Maki's.

Anju would've squealed had she not reminded herself to be quiet."Awww, she's asleep... and so cute..."

Thinking about that day, the auburnette found herself squealing again. Gosh, now she wanted to have another session with her sweet Maki-chwan...

* * *

><p>And now, on the present day, Maki wondered what should she do. Now that she had thought about it carefully... "I never did got to pay her back for what she did for me." she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, she felt wet around her lower regions again. <em>W-what the... why now...!?<em> Her legs trembled, and she looked around nervously. "...I've never done this... should I?"

"Should you what?"

_Goddamn you, Nozomi._ That was what had flashed through Maki's mind before she screamed and jumped a huge distance away from the third-year. "Holy- Nozomi!" she shrieked.

"Hihihi~ did I surprise you?"

"S-shut up!" Maki pouted. _Did she hear, did she hear, did she hear...?_

Nozomi placed a finger on Maki's lips. "So... what were you going to do just now, hmm?" she asked. Maki turned red. "All by yourself, huh? Never did it before... you dirty girl..." Nozomi giggled more as Maki turned redder than her own hair, shaking with intense fear and what Nozomi could guess was horniness. "Well, no worries, Maki-chan. I have a plan."

"P-p-plan?" Maki asked, turning red.

The purple-haired girl nodded. "Yup! A plan. And Anju-chan would surely love it."

_This sounds suspicious._ But, seeing as Nozomi is also trustworthy, Maki shrugged and twirled her hair. "...s-sure. Tell me about it."

✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽＿✽

Anju hummed a tune to herself as she washed the plates on at the sink. Her parents had gone out for some kind of business conference, so she was left alone at her own house. Naturally, she would go and visit Maki, but this time, she had chores to do. She sighed. _I wish Maki-chan would visit me..._ she thought to herself. _Maybe I should invite her over after I finish washing the dishes._ Deciding she would do just that, she hummed louder with much more motivation; and inspiration to finish these dishes.

"...speaking of which, today, Tsubasa sure was acting strangely around Honoka-san." she whispered to herself. "I wonder if she likes her or something... yeah." giggling to herself, Anju failed to hear the sound of her kitchen door squeaking.

She continued humming to herself when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist lovingly.

"U-uwah!?"

"Shh..." Maki whispered. It was so soft and close to her ears, Anju felt herself turning red and ticklish. "No need to worry... A-Anju... it's just me."

She tried to turn around, but the way Maki was hugging her... she felt her breasts pressed against her back. "...M-Maki-chan...? What are you doing he- meep!" Anju squeaked when she felt Maki nip her left ear. "M-M-Maki...-chan... what are you... w-wah-"

Maki raised one hand and placed her finger to Anju's lips. "S-shhh, I said no need to worry, Anju..." the pianist said.

Feeling her lover's breath against her neck, Anju moaned a bit. "M-mnn... o... okay..." _W-what's she going to do...?_ Her curiosity was rising rapidly, along with the heat within her waist. She felt her legs wavering a bit, but Maki pressed her against the sink, keeping the two perfectly still. Silence took over, except for the hot panting from behind her ears. "...M-Maki-chan...?"

Maki slowly reached her hand down into her skirt. "S-shhh..."

"M-mmnnn!?"

"Y-you'll enjoy this... I promise..." the crimson-haired girl whispered again, then nipped her ears again. Her fingers dug their way deeper under Anju's panties, and the auburnette moaned even louder. Maki twitched her fingers around a bit, feeling the incredible dampness in her lover's panties. "...s-so wet..." she murmured.

Anju pouted. "D-don't say tha- hnnngghh!" she squeaked again.

Maki rubbed her fingers against Anju's dripping pussy, lifting one of her legs and using her feet to scratch Anju's skirt and panties down. Their pantings became ragged and short-breathed, growing hotter as they began wanting to let go all of their moralities right there. "Y-you'll love it... you will..." Maki whispered. She went lower and started sucking on Anju's neck, causing her to moan, while she continued rubbing the wet slit around Anju's waist. Her tongue circled around the soft skin of her lover's neck, then she sucked it, hugging Anju tighter. Her two fingers then slowly pushed the opening wider, messing around with the sticky fluid strands between Anju's folds. "Your pussy is warm, Anju... so warm..."

"H-hmphhh..." the auburnette whimpered. "S-stop saying that... y-you're making me- h-hnnn!" Her eyes widened when she felt two fingers inside her pussy. "O-oh my... Maki-chan... h-hahh, p-please..." she began.

"W-what is it..?" Maki asked.

Anju smiled weakly, moaning more. "...b-be gentle..."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Maki shyly nodded and flipped Anju over so they were facing each other. "I was waiting..." she whispered, before kissing Anju's luscious lips right there. Their tongues wrapped around each other, salivas mixing and spreading, and Maki pushed her finger deeper.

"N-nnn, Maki-chan... oh, God... t-that feels good..." Anju hissed.

She wrapped her arms around Maki's neck. "R-really?"

The girl nodded.

Maki smiled. "Then... t-that's good..." she whispered. Her fingers thrusted in and out of Anju's dripping pussy, making squished noises. Nectar dropped to the ground below, and Anju started bucking her hips to her fingers' rhythm. "Mmphh..." Maki kissed her, "I love you, Anju... mnnnph, I love you..."

"O-oh my God, Maki-chan..." Anju moaned louder. Her walls twitched and clenched at the rapid insertion, and she sat herself up on the counter, wrapping her legs around Maki's waist. "Y-yes, God, faster..." she whispered. The crimson pianist obliged to her wishes and increased her pace, slipping in another finger and twitching it around. At one point it hit her G-spot, and Anju screamed a bit. "S-sorry, it's nothing... keep going, just like that..." For a few seconds, the two kept it going like that, Maki gradually increasing her pace more while Anju kept bucking her hips and kissing her lover passionately. Sweat poured down their backs, and none even bothered to take off their remaining clothes. Deciding that being drenched in their fluids would be enough as a shower, they didn't really care if their clothes got 'wet' as well. "M-Maki-chan, oh, oh God..." Anju hissed.

"H-hmmnn?" the pianist looked up.

Sending her a weak smile, Anju felt her hips shake a bit. "I- I think I'm about to-"

Maki stopped. "...okay then..." she said, blushing. Confused, Anju was about to ask, but Maki suddenly bent down and placed her lips on her drenched pussy. "I-itada...kimasu..."

"M-Maki-chan!?" Anju shrieked, then moaned loudly as she felt warmthness spread over her opening. "W-what are you- k-kyaa!" She squeaked, then panted as Maki began licking her clit tenderly. "O-oh, God, Maki-chan! T-that feels- u-uhnnnn!"

"Hahh, mmnnn..." her lover gave another lick, and stared lustfully at the wet folds beneath her lips. "I-it's okay, Anju... you can c-cum anytime you want..." she whispered.

The auburnette shook her head embarrassedly. "B-b-but, Maki-chan, I- hnnnn!" she shrieked. Maki gently pushed her tongue inside her clit, moving it around and causing Anju's waist to squirm under Maki's hold, and she drew it out. Then, she thrusted her tongue back in and out, repeating the process, enjoying the pleasured moans of the dancer and the love juices that were splashing around her face. "A-ahh, God, God! Y-yessss, Maki-chan, t-that feels great... a-ahh!" she screamed. She brought her hands down to Maki's head and pulled her face deeper into her dripping clit, and the pianist in turn sucked her dry. "Ohh, yes, yes! M-Maki-chan, Maki-chan! I-I'm going to-"

"You can c-cum, Anju..." Maki muffled into her body. She continued enjoying her meal, and Anju turned redder than she already was.

For a split-second, she froze, before she felt something approaching her entrance. "M-Maki-chan, Maki-chan!" Anju screamed. At this, Maki wrapped both arms around Anju's waist tightly and didn't let go, burrowing her tongue in as deep as possible, and opening her mouth wide. "K-kyaaa! _Maki-chan!_" Her pussy finally expanded and let out an explosion of sweet fluids, most entering Maki's mouth.

It tasted sweet, and she decided to cover more of Anju's pussy while she squirmed in her climax, receiving more of her nectar.

Anju panted for breath as she stopped twitching, sweat rapidly pouring down her naked lower half. Maki, extremely red and steaming, got up to French kiss her again.

Once again, tongues wrapped around one another, and they mixed their salivas together.

The auburnette parted mouths and looked into her lover's eyes. "...M-Maki-chan... hah... do you want to...?"

And while both knew the answer to the unfinished question, Maki shyly smiled. "Of course."

They took it further to Anju's bedroom upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>And, it is finally done. Yes, know. Quite long. I apologize if if seems rushed at any parts, but I tried my best, so... yeah. Uh, ciaou.<strong>


End file.
